The Bonds That Hold Us Together
by pommedeplume
Summary: Steve Rogers and his partners, Bucky Barnes and Peggy Carter work for the royal guard of the United Technological Planets. After a series of terrorist attacks attacking Muggle colonies, the three fear that war will soon be upon them all, threatening to destroy everything they hold dear. (Crossover between MCU/Harry Potter/Tales of Rowan Hood. FFN makes proper tagging hard.)
1. A Hell of a Day

The shower was running when Steve Rogers woke up. He wasn't sure if it was Peggy or Bucky. He chuckled, thinking it could be them both. No… Peggy hadn't came here last night. It was definitely Buck.

Steve grabbed the datapad from his night stand. Peggy had already sent over patrol orders for the both of them, not that it really mattered. Nothing ever went wrong in the capitol. There hadn't been a real war in centuries, not since the time of Merlin and Arthur and the Great Tech Rebellion. They had founded this tech empire and the Queen who sat on the throne was a recently restored descendant of Arthur, at least if Salazar Slytherin could be trusted.

Steve didn't care for the monarchy. He thought the people should have a say in their leaders. But what did he know? He was just a soldier, albeit one who had received special modifications to his body.

He got out of bed and stretched, feeling the strength in his own muscles and reaching up so his fingertips nearly touched the ceiling. No, he wasn't born like this. He had been recruited and given experimental living tech. It changed him permanently. The program that had created him shut down and disappeared. He had found himself the ultimate soldier without a war to fight in.

Then his childhood best friend invited him to the capitol to join the royal guard. It would be easy, Bucky had said. Yeah, the job had been easy, sure, but seeing Bucky again hadn't been easy at first. Bucky had grown a lot. He'd filled out. He wore his hair longer and he didn't shave everyday.

Bucky had seemed intimidated by Steve's new appearance at first. Who wouldn't be? But then Steve noticed a funny thing… He'd notice Bucky giving him the same once over that their boss, Peggy, kept giving him. He was checking him out. It was only polite for Steve to return the favour, but he kept trying to remind himself that Bucky was still his best friend.

If only it had just been physical attraction then maybe they could've just hooked up and got it out of their systems but it was more than that. As a man he appreciated Bucky in a way he never could've as a boy. It was different. It was new and old all at the same time. The first time they kissed it was _electric_. So many years of unspoken longing came bubbling up to the surface, revealing what both of them must have always known inside.

But then they tried to talk about it and it had been a mess. Bucky was embarrassed and Steve was only making it worse by trying to give a big speech. So they agreed not to talk about it. They just accepted the way things were.

When Steve told Bucky that he wanted to see Peggy too… Well, Bucky didn't want to talk about that either. Peggy could share their bed as long as he didn't have to talk about it. Bucky was all show and no tell… most of the time. Sometimes he slipped up and he would say those three sacred words in a vulnerable moment then look embarrassed five seconds later.

But there was no doubt: when Bucky showed he really _showed_. He was like an affectionate puppy, desperate for Steve's approval. Peggy wasn't like that. Peggy was far more controlled. She knew when to show, when to tell and when it was time for business. She always knew what she wanted and liked being in control. Of course, Steve liked being in control sometimes too but they never let that be a problem.

Steve looked at the datapad again. He and Buck had to do some stuff for the queen today. Steve wondered if Peggy spent the night with that barmaid she liked so much. Angie, she said her name was. If Peggy thought she was great then she must be something else. Peggy was a woman with high standards and she didn't suffer fools gladly.

Bucky waltzed out of the bathroom wearing Steve's robe with a grin. Steve laughed and shook his head.

"Hey, get that off. I need that. It doesn't even fit you, Buck," Steve said.

"Sure thing, Captain," Bucky said, quickly pulling the robe off and tossing it at Steve.

"Peg sent us our schedule. Read over it while I shower," Steve said.

He tried not to bark orders at Bucky, especially while they were off duty, but he couldn't help himself sometimes. He was just more comfortable when he could maintain a little order. And anyway, it was the only way Bucky was going to read the damn schedule.

An hour later they were taking the elevator up to throne room. It was nothing like what the legends said the old throne in Camelot was like. It was pretty small and subdued in fact. The new Queen liked it that way. She came from a world of Muggles, people who weren't so keen on their lives being based in tech. After the Great Tech Rebellion many people came to believe that the use of tech was a dangerous slippery slope and that a life without it was safer and less complicated. Steve couldn't entirely disagree with that.

The Queen probably was a bonafide descendant of Arthur, for whatever that was worth but Steve knew she was just a symbol. But she was an exceptionally kind young woman who Steve worried was being darkened by the throne.

When they arrived in the throne room they found Queen Ettarde sitting on the throne looking contemplative, her golden-brown hair flowing over her shoulders and her gray-green eyes seeming to be gazing into an unknown, distant place. Her face had an unusually perfect symmetry to it. It made her seem like she had been created by an artist, rather than born of a human being.

Waiting near the Queen were her trusted friends and confidantes: the often shirtless boy Rook who spoke few words, the large boy Lionel with the full moon face ,blue eyes and a voice like an angel, the small, black haired boy who spoke far too much named Beau and Ettarde's dearest companion, Rowan, who had apparently been the leader of their group back on the Muggle planet Fidelius. Rowan took a more nuanced approach to gender that Steve admired. It was great to express your identity in whatever way made you most comfortable.

Steve couldn't exactly understand what the ties were that bound this group together but he could appreciate the love they had for each other, especially Rowan and Ettarde, who often looked at each other the way he and Bucky looked at each other.

Others had come with them from their home world, including Rowan's father who went by the name Robin Hood. He and his so-called merry men always seemed to get into trouble around the capitol city. Steve'd had several uncomfortable run-ins with the ironically named Little John.

"Your majesty," Bucky said, nodding at her.

"Hello," she said, still seeming distracted.

"Sergeant Barnes and I were instructed to tend to you today," Steve said.

"There's been some troubling reports recently. There's been attacks on Muggle colonies," Etty said, frowning in their direction.

Steve sighed and nodded.

"It's true. But that's all far from here. That's what the fleet is for. The royal guard isn't really cut out for that," Steve said, though he would leap at the chance to defend the innocent if he was given it.

"I know the Muggle colonies aren't our responsibility but I worry that this problem isn't going away. I'm even more worried that it could come here. All the available intelligence suggests we're safe here and I trust the royal guard but… I don't know. It's just a feeling I'm getting," Etty said.

Her friend, Rowan, walked over and placed a hand over one of hers. Rowan's dark eyes gave Etty a reassuring gaze. Etty smiled, seeming to have received whatever silent message Rowan was sending and gave her a small smile with a squeeze of her hand.

"I'm assigning the two of you to patrol the Muggle sector indefinitely," Etty said.

"Yes, ma'am," Bucky said.

Just then the door to the throne room came open. A beautiful but austere woman with dark brown skin wearing a radiant robe of sapphire and gold entered the room. Her name was Rowena Ravenclaw. Steve didn't really know her personally but he knew a lot about her. She and her friends, Helga Hufflepuff, Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were important figures in the galaxy.

Rowena gave Steve and Bucky a curt smile. Steve nodded and left the chamber, knowing that whatever she was to discuss with the Queen, it probably wasn't any of his business.

"Has there been any sign of Salazar?" Steve heard the queen say as he left the throne room, but tried to push it out of his mind.

* * *

"What's the matter?" a voice said to Peggy while she stared at her tea.

"Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. Probably," Peggy said, then smiled up at her barmaid friend, Angie.

It wasn't entirely a lie, at least not from a certain perspective. Intelligence was suggesting that whoever was behind the attacks on Muggle colonies might be attacking the Muggle sector of the capitol soon. It wasn't nothing but so far everything looked good. She had convinced the Queen to double the number of patrols in the Muggle sector today.

"You don't seem so convinced," Angie said, furrowing her brow.

Strictly speaking, Peggy couldn't discuss royal intelligence with anyone, not even a nice friend she was sleeping with from time to time. Peggy wondered if you could still call a friend a friend if you were sleeping with them.

Angie, seemingly unconvinced that Peggy's problem was 'probably nothing', sat down across from her. Angie placed a hand on Peggy's and offered a sympathetic smile. Peggy had an urge to tell her friend to flee the capitol just in case. But she couldn't tell her anything. She couldn't even really tell her that she worked for royal intelligence, though Angie was a smart girl and had probably figured it all out by now.

"You can tell me anything, you know?" Angie said.

Peggy looked away with regret.

"I wish I could. I really do," Peggy said.

"It's work, isn't it?" Angie said.

Peggy nodded.

"Well, don't you take any guff," Angie said.

Peggy smiled and picked Angie's hand up, kissing the top of it.

"I promise if there's one thing I shall not tolerate, it's guff," Peggy said then winked.

"Great. Listen, I've gotta get back to work. Maybe we can talk more when my shift is over," Angie said.

"That would be lovely," Peggy said.

Peggy needed to go anyway. She needed to talk to Steve and Bucky. Royal intelligence couldn't stop her from talking to _them_. Peggy finished her tea then left the cafe, climbing onto her hoverbike. She tapped the communications bracelet that wrapped firmly around her left wrist and spoke into it: "Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes, meet me at the coordinates I'm sending you."

Peggy zoomed into the air on the hoverbike towards the Muggle sector. They could stop her from telling all three of her lovers but they couldn't stop her from telling just Steve and Bucky. They were in charge of the royal guard. They should know.

The two gentlemen in question were standing behind a tower when she arrived. Steve was leaning against the wall, looking pensive while Bucky was polishing his energy rifle for what was probably the hundredth time that day if past experience could be trusted.

"Polishing your weapon again, Sergeant? I hope it will still be able to fire when the time comes," Peggy said with a smirk.

"Oh, honey, I'm always ready," Bucky said with a chuckle.

Steve smiled and shook his head. Flirting made the Captain embarrassed.

"All right, boys. Obviously, you have both received your orders from the Queen," Peggy said, standing with her arms folded across her chest, trying to revert to strictly business mode.

"Yes, ma'am," Bucky said.

"I just wanted you both to know… we have intelligence that suggests the capitol will be attacked soon," Peggy said.

Steve suddenly stood up straight.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"I wouldn't be telling you if I wasn't," Peggy said firmly.

"Shit," Bucky said.

"Language," Steve said.

"Oh, come on, man," Bucky said then laughed, shaking his head.

"Peg, that would start a war. The galaxy hasn't had a war like in nearly five-hundred years," Steve said.

Peggy didn't care for Steve calling him Peg when they were on-duty but she decided to let it slide this time.

"You're correct, Captain. It would mean war with whoever started it. There's another thing… something we haven't shared with the Queen…" Peggy said then inhaled.

"What?" Steve said, concern on his face.

"We believe Salazar Slytherin is responsible for the attacks," Peggy said, exhaling.

"Slytherin? Why would he attack Muggles?" Bucky said, strolling over to them.

"No one's sure. In recent years he's spent a lot of time away from the capitol and away from Hogwarts Academy. He's never had favourable opinions of people who refused to use tech, however," Peggy said.

"But Slytherin was the one who restored the monarchy and brought the Queen to the capitol," Bucky said.

"We know. We think perhaps the Queen didn't work out the way he expected. I've spoken with Queen Ettarde and I believe she may have seen through him and his agenda. He was searching Fidelius for an heir of Arthur and he found one. There may have been others including some who may have been more tyrannical and willing to oppress Muggles. I believe Queen Ettarde saw what he would do and decided to work against him. I admire her tenacity," Peggy said with a smile.

"She's a hell of a lady," Bucky said.

"The point is, that I want the both of you to take this situation very seriously but don't tell anyone what's going on. I couldn't even tell Angie, no matter how much I wanted to," Peggy said.

"The barmaid. She's cute, Peg," Bucky said.

"Please call me, Agent Carter, while we're on-duty, Sergeant Barnes," Peggy said with a glare.

Bucky gave her an apologetic smile and threw up his hands. He looked like a puppy when he smiled. It made you want to take him home and see what sort of tricks he knew how to play.

Steve was standing up straight, seeming even taller and more impressive than he already was. Technically, he didn't tower over her as she was a bit tall for a woman already. But she still remembered the slight young man he had once been. She had been fond of him before. He was cute and so brave.

After the experiment Peggy had felt a strange sense of torn feelings. On the one hand, there was no denying his new body was fantastic and most intriguing, but on the other hand he no longer looked like the young man she had been developing feelings for. The more time she spent around Steve after the experiment the more that issue resolved itself. She had also been relieved to discover that Steve's relationship with Sergeant Barnes wasn't exclusive. She didn't mind sharing if they didn't.

"I've got to go. Just promise me… be on the lookout. Be safe. Tell no one," Peggy said, and fought off an urge to kiss them both goodbye, instead marching back to her hoverbike and flying away.

* * *

"Etty, I need to tell you something," Rowan said, dashing into the throne room.

"Please leave," Etty said to the guards immediately.

"Lionel, quiet down," Etty said, to their large friend who was playing his harp in the corner of the throne room.

"No problem, my dear lady," Lionel said.

"Don't call me that!" Etty said, though after all these years it seemed unlikely Lionel would stop now.

"Where's Rook?" Rowan asked, looking around for their wild boy friend who they had met living in the forest on Fidelius.

Rook had been having great difficulty these last few years at adapting to city life and longed to get back to the forest.

"He's visiting his sweet paramour, Tod," Beau chimed in, marching over to the throne his cloak swishing back and forth, and his black hair bobbing with each of his steps.

Beau, on the other hand, had adapted to city life magnificently, aside from the people who were less willing to accept Beau's gender than people back in the forest had been. But Rowan didn't tolerate that and if she saw anyone refusing to acknowledge that Beau was a man she'd give them a bloody nose.

"Etty, I've just spoken to my father. Will Scathelock spied Agent Carter talking to Captain Rogers and Sergeant Barnes in the Muggle sector. Agent Carter believes Salazar Slytherin is behind the attacks," Rowan said.

Etty frowned.

"I wish I could say I was surprised. But this puts us in a difficult position. Slytherin has a lot of public support. He would need Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw to all speak out against him and I'm not sure they'd be willing. Without their support we basically have to wait for him to attack," Etty said, standing up from the throne.

Ettarde had once been a pretty girl and she had blossomed into a beautiful young queen. Her golden-brown hair, gray-green eyes and perfectly symmetrical face seemed almost a fantasy, even after all these years. Rowan loved her. She loved all the members of her band, but Etty most of all.

Rowan had been the one to convince Etty to accept Slytherin's offer. Etty knew it was what she must do but was afraid Rowan's band would not follow her. But Rowan would not abandon Etty and the rest of the band would not abandon Rowan. They were tied together by fate and shared experience.

"Shall we travel to the Muggle sector and investigate for ourselves?" Lionel suggested.

"You can sing for them. It would be a beautiful sight," Beau said with a grin.

"This isn't funny, Beau," Etty said.

"Apologies," Beau said, with a dramatic bow.

Etty huffed and shook her head.

"For now there's nothing we can do. I won't have you all going to the Muggle sector and getting killed. Even risking the guard makes me uncomfortable," Etty said.

"My father and his men have occupied the Muggle sector. I mean, they are Muggles after all. He promises to continue to relay information to me as he gets it," Rowan said.

Etty smiled.

"Please, send your father my thanks. I do wish he would come to the throne room to say hello," Etty said.

"Seems Robin Hood is averse to royalty," Lionel said.

"Not unreasonable," Etty said.

"So he has your blessing to continue occupying the Muggle sector?" Rowan asked.

Etty stepped over to her and a place a hand on her cheek.

"Officially, no. Unofficially, yes," Etty said, then leaned over and gave Rowan a soft kiss.

Rowan felt her breath leave her body, only able to inhale again once Etty's warm lips parted from hers.

"I'll tell him immediately. Thank you… your majesty," Rowan said with a wink then turned to leave.

* * *

It happened before Steve knew it was happening. An energy blast hit him in shoulder, knocking him back. He looked around wildly. It was dark in the Muggle sector and most people had already returned to their homes because of the mandatory curfew. He lifted his shield just in time for a second energy blast, which pushed him back, his boot heels digging into the stone beneath him.

"Argh! Do you see anything, Buck?" Steve called into his communication bracelet.

"Negative, but I'll find them soon," Bucky replied.

Somewhere above Bucky was hiding out with a sniper rifle. Their orders were to capture, not to kill but Steve couldn't see anyone to capture or kill them. Finally, he heard a strange metallic sound, like the inner workings of a machine.

"What the?" Steve said, as robot hobbled towards him, making an incessant beeping.

Sniper blasts hit the robot in what could only loosely be called its shoulders. The beeping increased to fever pitch and Steve placed his shield in front of himself as the robot exploded.

When he regained consciousness Bucky was there by his side. The room was bright. He was in a hospital. Steve groaned and Peggy walked into his field of vision too.

"Steve," Peggy said, placing a hand on his arm.

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Goddamn robot had a bomb on it. If it had been anyone other than you taking that blast… well, let's just say it wouldn't have been pretty," Bucky said with a grin.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Steve asked.

"No. Just you. You've sustained a nasty burn on your shoulder and a few cuts and scrapes. You're mostly fine. We're just waiting for the doctor to release you," Peggy said.

"My head hurts," Steve said.

The doctor walked over and offered him some medication for his pain which he gladly took. It worked swiftly and he felt nearly fine by the time he had signed out. Peggy and Buck took him home where he collapsed onto the bed. He was vaguely aware that Cecil Palmer's radio show was playing somewhere in the background but he couldn't make out what he was saying. It was a popular program though lately all he did was brag about his scientist boyfriend, Carlos.

"Your intelligence was good," Steve said to Peggy.

"Yes. I'm sweeping the Muggle sector for tech, especially unauthorized tech. Traditionally only guards or royal agents are allowed the use of tech in the Muggle sector so virtually any tech we might find would be unauthorized but we usually turn a blind eye to minor infractions. We mostly ban tech there out of respect for the Muggles who are wishing to avoid it," Peggy said.

Peggy was looking more disheveled than usual. Her dark hair seemed messier than normal and her makeup seemed a bit smudged. She was rattled. Steve looked over at Bucky and noticed that Peggy wasn't the only one.

"I need a bath," Steve said, standing up from the bed.

"You shouldn't go alone. You've got medication in your system. What if you pass out and drown?" Peggy said.

"Then come with me," Steve said, beginning to march towards the bathroom.

"Which one of us?" Bucky said.

"Either. Both. Doesn't matter," Steve said, tossing off his shirt.

Peggy was right. He did feel a bit woozy, whether from nearly taking a bomb to the face or from the medication. Peggy and Bucky were right behind him. He liked that they never fought over him and he never had fight with either of them. There was plenty for everyone and he liked having the two people closest to him there for comfort.

Bucky ran the water and Steve fumbled with his trousers, his fingers feeling clumsy and weak.

"Allow me, please," Peggy said and Steve moved his hands as Peggy unbuttoned and unzipped him.

She then pulled them down, allowing him to step out of them. After waiting a moment Peggy also pulled down his underwear.

"Thanks, Peg," Steve said and stepped towards the large, round tub.

"It's hot, just the way you like it," Bucky said.

Steve smiled at his best friend then stepped into the water.

"Hmm," Steve said, thinking the water seemed almost cool, but that could've been the medication talking.

Steve eased himself into the still-running water, sighing with relief as he laid himself back against the wall of the tub.

Peggy came around the side of the tub opposite Bucky and started pulling at the bandage on Steve's shoulder.

"The Doctor said you could remove this. It should be healed by now," Peggy said.

It barely stung at all when she removed the bandage. The skin was all red and bruised looking where the blast had hit him. Bucky stopped the water and soaped up a sponge while Peggy inspected his wound. Steve felt very relaxed and was suddenly very grateful for the company as he was almost confident he wouldn't be able to stay alert on his own.

Bucky gently scrubbed Steve's torso while Peggy cleaned Steve's wound even more gently with a rag. Yeah… this was nice, Steve thought.

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" Peggy asked.

"It stings a little. It's fine," Steve said.

Bucky scrubbed his arms then gave the sponge to Peggy to finish his shoulders and his neck, being careful around his wound.

"Can you roll over, Steve? Let us get at your back," Peggy suggested.

Steve slowly turned, facing his back to them both. He felt the sponge scrubbing, unsure which one of them was in control. Eventually they moved on, taking turns on his lower half then helping him out of the tub.

They dried him together and helped him into his robe. They lead him back to bed where he collapsed. He was pretty sure he mumbled something about thanking them both before he passed out.

* * *

Peggy yawned and looked around. The boys were asleep on either side of her. It was dark but a lantern was still glowing. She had been dreaming. It was a nasty dream about robots but she couldn't recall much more than that.

"You're awake too, Peg?" Bucky whispered.

"Yes," Peggy replied.

"Steve's been sleeping like a baby," Bucky said, rolling over, his dark hair falling into his eyes.

Peggy instinctively brushed the hair out of his eyes and said, "What about you? How have you slept?"

"Not much. Barely at all. You were talking in your sleep. I don't know if it was a good dream or a bad dream but you seemed excited," Bucky said.

"Bad dream, I'm afraid," Peggy said.

"That's a shame," Bucky said, biting his lip in an all too familiar way that made Peggy melt a little.

"Sergeant… I mean… Bucky… I've never told you how grateful I am that… you allow me… Umm… That you are so accepting of Steve and I… our… our togetherness," Peggy stammered, ashamed by her sudden lack of confidence.

"I'm not a greedy man, Agent Carter. Besides Steve wants what he wants. Sometimes you've gotta know when to follow his lead. And the relationship I have with him is special. Nothing can take that away from us. The relationship you have with him is also special. No one can take that away from you," Bucky said with a grin that made Peggy want to muss his perfect floppy hair.

"And what about _our_ relationship?" Peggy said, nodding towards Bucky.

"What about it?" Bucky said.

"It's not really defined, is it?" Peggy said.

"Does it need to be?" Bucky replied as Peggy lifted herself up closer to his face, her eyes roaming over his bare torso, so finely honed.

"No, I don't suppose so. It's just that… when I try to explain to Angie… Well, I don't know how to explain. Steve is my lover. You are my lover. She is my lover. There are four unique but related relationships here and I don't know how to describe any of them," Peggy said, her face now so very near the reddish-pink of Bucky's lips.

"You should relax a little, Agent Carter. Enjoy yourself," Bucky said leaning towards her.

"Call me, Peggy," she said as their lips met in a slow kiss.

Peggy placed a hand on Bucky's chest, searching for the form of his muscles with her fingertips while her heart pounded and her body became flushed and hot. She leaned closer to him, her body squirming over his side as her hand slid down to his thigh, reaching around for the curve of his arse.

Bucky's perpetually stubbly face normally irritated Peggy but she felt compelled to cut him some slack today. It had, after all, been a hell of a day. Bucky's hand gripped her back through her night shirt and she slid her hand between his legs, rubbing the palm of her hand over his erection. Bucky moaned into her mouth and she laughed then pulled away.

"What?" Bucky said with a big grin, while Peggy slid her hands into his underwear to slowly and softly stroke up and down his hot shaft.

Peggy glanced behind her. Steve was faintly stirring but didn't seem to be awake. Peggy leaned in to Bucky and whispered, "There's something I've always been afraid to ask. I didn't want to embarrass Steve. It's about his… you know."

Peggy's eyes darted to Bucky's groin where her hand slowly teased to make her intent clear.

"What about it?" Bucky said, clearly trying not to laugh.

"It's… rather large, isn't it? Wouldn't you say? Certainly no one I've been with quite measures up," Peggy said.

"If you'll excuse the confession, I've only been with you and Steve. I can't say I've got much to go on. But sure, I'll wager it's… staggering," Bucky said, kissing Peggy again.

"Mmm," Peggy moaned then pulled away to continue, "But what I'm getting at is… Oh, I don't mean to be indelicate but… was it always like that? Did… Did you see it before?" Peggy asked, cringing in regret.

Bucky chuckled then covered his mouth with a hand. He nodded vigorously.

"We were never together back then but I saw him in the showers a few times. Pretty big for such a little guy. No, the experiment didn't do that. That's all him," Bucky said with a big smile.

Peggy's grip on his shaft had grown stronger as she twisted her wrist, gliding her hand down the base and up to the rim of the head slowly.

"Damn, Peg," Bucky breathed then bit his lip again.

"It's really something isn't it… When he's inside you. Feeling so… full," Peggy said, kissing Bucky again.

"Tell me about it. It's amazing how much you can fit," he said as their lips parted for a moment before pressing them together, parting again and finishing,"In such a small space."

"What's it like? What's it like when it's just the two of you and you're not putting on a show for me?" Peggy said through hard breaths before burying her red lips into Bucky's throat.

"Unh," Bucky moaned then said, "It's like he centers me. I always thought sex was about getting off when I was younger but it's so much more than that."

"Tell me more," Peggy begged, her mouth and tongue exploring the sensitive parts of his throat.

"Steve always wants to be gentle but I like it rough. It relaxes me when he takes charge. When he's inside it's like he's taking ownership and I'm free of any guilt or shame. Makes me feel like things are gonna be… unh… all right."

Peggy's hand was working pretty vigorously at this point and she was desperately shaking her pelvis, eager for some friction in the hot, damp aching place between her thighs. Peggy kissed Bucky again then felt a large hand suddenly on her bottom, squeezing through her robe.

"Y'all talkin' 'bout me?" Steve asked.

"Only complimentary things, I assure you," Peggy said.

Steve chuckled then rolled out of bed, probably to run to the toilet. In the meantime, Bucky seemed enraptured, all his thoughts numbed by the teasing of her hand. She was only stroking just fast enough to get him to the edge but not fast enough to let him come. Bucky was the sort of dog it felt good to frustrate and he seemed to like it that way.

Moments later Steve had returned and slid behind Peggy. He put an arm around her, placing it underneath her chest while the other went to her right thigh and eased her legs apart. Bucky rolled over to face them and suddenly Peggy was wedged between them, Bucky placed a hand on her thigh not far from Steve's and kissed her while Steve kissed the back of her neck. Few things made Peggy feel as sexy and desired as being between the two gorgeous men.

Bucky undid the tie of her robe and began to kiss down her body while Steve pressed himself against her bottom, large and hard. Bucky had a hungry mouth that Peggy was eager to see explore her hidden places. Luckily, her wait wasn't long as Bucky shoved his face between her thighs.

Steve moved the hand that was on her thigh around the back and gently probed at her sopping hole with a finger. Peggy moaned, almost delirious with heat and desire. Steve pulled the finger away and she heard him suck on the finger then put it back, slowly pushing it inside while Bucky's mouth kissed, licked and sucked her flesh in the front.

"God," Peggy moaned.

Steve soon upgraded to a second finger which subsequently was replaced by the head of his cock, now slick from lubricant. Steve gently eased himself inside, slowly thrusting in and out. He could never get all of himself inside and always knew when to stop trying. Peggy admired that. Steve cared about her comfort and you couldn't say that about all guys.

Steve slowly rocked in and out of her while Bucky's mouth worked furiously. Her body felt tense and ready to explode with ecstasy. Bucky's mouth wrapped around her clit sent her over the edge and she clamped down hard on Steve's cock as her body shuddered with hot pleasure.

Bucky slid back up her body and kissed her, his lips swollen and tasting of her. Steve was still deep inside of her, pumping slowly.

"Steve? I think it's Bucky's turn," Peggy said, knowing he would take her meaning.

Steve pulled out and Peggy laid back on the bed. She pulled her arms out of the her robe and tossed it aside. She knew it was always cold in Steve's bedchamber but she was far too hot right now to notice. Bucky knelt in front of her, between her legs. Peggy lifted up her legs and grabbed his hard cock between her feet making Bucky laugh. It felt so hot against the soft skin of the bottom's of her feet.

Steve climbed onto the bed behind Bucky, cock slick from lube again. Bucky leaned far over, sticking his arse straight up into the air. Peggy sucked her fingers then slid them between her thighs, gently massaging her clit.

Steve placed the head of his cock against Bucky's hole and Peggy watched Bucky bite his lip in anticipation.

"I swear to _God_ , Steve, you better not hold back," Bucky said.

"I won't. I promise," Steve said.

Peggy knew that was probably a lie. Steve had to hold back with both of them. She had seen how strong he was. But it wasn't in his nature to injure the ones he loved. It was nice of Steve to lend Bucky the fantasy that he was giving it all he had.

Steve quickly was pushing himself deep and Peggy could only smile and pleasure herself at the sight. She watched as he slowly ramped up the speed and force and observed the way Bucky smiled and twitched with every hard thrust.

"Come on, Steve. Show my ass who's boss, dammit," Bucky begged, ever the needy puppy.

"All right, all right," Steve said, grasping Bucky's waist and slamming into his arse hard.

"Oh yeah. That's the ticket. Fuck!" Bucky moaned.

Peggy imagined herself telling Angie about this the next time she stayed the night with her. Angie liked hearing the tales of Peggy's other sexual exploits. It really got her in the mood. Knowing that she would also be able to use this get off Angie only made it that much more exciting.

"Damn, he's fucking me so good, Peg," Bucky groaned while Peggy's felt herself edging close to climax again.

She stared at Steve's face, the way his mouth hung open and he had that almost confused look on his face that told her that he was going to come soon.

"He's close Bucky. I can see it on his face… he's just about to explode," Peggy said.

And just like that, almost as if on command, Steve's face scrunched up and his lip quivered as a deep moan escaped his mouth. Seeing Steve come sent her over the edge again, nearly losing herself in a second hard orgasm.

Bucky leaned up and started frantically tugging at himself but Peggy touched her foot to his face and he looked up at her. She gestured at him with a come hither motion, suggestively spreading her legs even wider. Bucky licked his lips and Steve pulled out of him.

Bucky was quickly on top of her and pushed inside.

"Don't hold back. I want you to come. I saw how swollen your poor bollocks looked. You need relief, you poor tormented thing," Peggy said.

Bucky didn't hold back, slamming his cock into her very wet and satisfied hole and squealing as he came and throwing his head back. He gritted his teeth as his cock pulsed inside of her, filling her with wet heat then quickly collapsing.

"Good. That's very good," Peggy said, kissing his stubbled cheek.

Slowly, the three of them collapsed next to each other. It was good to be so satiated after a long day. It had been a difficult day and it was good to have a distraction to cap it off so that they could forget the approaching storm.


	2. The Coming of the Inevitable

_"Good morning, listeners. Last night there was a terrible attack in the Muggle sector of royal capital. Sources say it may have been the product of a secret, menacing government agency. Sources are saying that… not me. I'm just glad that my boyfriend, Carlos… I don't know if I've ever mentioned him, wasn't harmed in the attack…"_

Steve groaned and rolled over. The bed was empty. He hoped Peggy didn't think he was taking the day off today, though he appreciated that she let him sleep in. There was definitely still work to be done. If Cecil's radio show was any indication, word had already spread about what happened, though unfortunately Cecil's radio show didn't always get the story right… in fact sometimes the information it reported was downright _weird_. But people liked it and didn't take it too seriously… Most of the time, at least.

Steve checked his datapad. His schedule had him back in the Muggle sector as planned. He had a bad feeling about the coming night. All transports leaving the capital had been put on hold while the investigation was ongoing which meant that whoever had created the robot was probably still around, which meant they might not be done.

Steve sighed and set the datapad down. Time to get to work.

* * *

Rowena Ravenclaw twitched awake and opened her eyes. It was still dark out. She could hear sirens and alarms in the distance. She looked around then slid out of bed, her bare feet feeling cold on the sandstone floor of her bedchamber. She picked up her blue, silk robe off the floor and slipped it on, tying it tightly. She walked quickly to her balcony and looked out across the city in search of the sounds, but knowing it must be the Muggle sector.

Everything looked peaceful as far as her eyes could see. The only things she could see at this late hour were the patrol shuttles that searched for any activity after curfew and scanned for illegal tech. They only responded to unexpected sights and sounds within range, so wherever the rumbling had come from, the ones nearby hadn't detected it.

Rowena moved away from the window and went over to the stone wall that faced her bed, touched her fingers to the communication panel which lit up brightly in green thanks to the sensors implanted under the skin of her fingertips.

"Helga," Rowena said, and the green lights disappeared as the screen glowed blue and moments later a video feed started.

A round faced woman with brown hair in a bun appeared, looking tired and impatient.

"What's the trouble, Rowena?" Helga asked.

"Do you hear the sirens?" Rowena said.

"Yes. I was just about to contact Agent Carter's forces. Probably the Muggle sector again" Helga said with a grim look on her face.

Rowena sighed and nodded.

"Can you come here? I want to go down to see what's happened for myself," Rowena said.

"Very well. I'll be there in a moment," she said, then the video feed ended.

Rowena changed clothes quickly then paced around nervously while she waited. Twenty minutes later, Helga's hoverbike arrived at her balcony. Helga was wearing her best riding suit and large black goggles.

"Get on, love. I've just spoken to Agent Carter. This sounds bad," Helga shouted.

Rowena sighed. She considered grabbing her diadem but thought better of it. She didn't want to lose it on the ride. Instead, she stepped back onto the balcony and dragged her fingers across the entrance way with a stream of green, which activated a protective force shield that would prevent anyone from entering while she was gone.

Rowena climbed onto the bike and wrapped her arms around Helga tightly. Helga activated the bike which thrummed and vibrated as they sailed away, towards the sirens.

Helga was a skilled pilot and Rowena felt very safe as Helga raced past the high spires of the capital in the direction of the distant sight of smoke, sentry vehicles and the orange glow of fire.

"What in the stars has happened?" Rowena shouted.

"Another attack. Couldn't give us a rest, could they?," Helga snarled and Rowena clutched her tighter.

Minutes later they had arrived at the scene in the Muggle sector. Officers swarmed about as fires were being put out and rubble was sifted through. Rowena could see Captain Rogers trying to dig through rubble with his own hands while other officers shouted at him. Several buildings were badly damaged and the main spire had been destroyed. Rowena's eyes tried to avoid the sight of any corpses, which were rapidly being covered up.

Agent Carter approached Helga and Rowena then removed her helmet, her dark brown hair falling out if it with more grace than the situation required. She had a serious, haunted look and her eyes were red.

"Madam Ravenclaw. Madam Hufflepuff," she said with a nod towards them both.

"What's happened?" Rowena asked.

Peggy frowned and shook her head.

"Another attack. This entire spire was loaded with explosives… Somehow. Blasted! Someone must've been very clever to bring that much illegal tech into the city," Agent Carter said, looking on the verge of tears.

"How many dead?" Helga asked, her voice filled with loathing.

"I don't know. Several dozen Muggles. We're also having trouble locating Sergeant…" Peggy started but was interrupted by Captain Rogers shouting, "Bucky! He's here! He's alive!"

* * *

Queen Ettarde sat silently on the throne, chin resting on a hand and looking grim. Helga had never seen her like this. She hadn't said a word since Peggy had explained what happened. Her dear friend, Rowan Hood sat her feet, her face pale and sad.

"Tell me again. I need to hear it again," the Queen requested, keeping her grey-green eyes closed.

"There's been an attack on the Muggle district. The main spire has been destroyed and five other buildings are badly damaged. Fifty are dead and many others are injured," Rowena stated, her voice somehow unwavering.

Helga examined Rowena. Rowena looked every bit as tired as Helga felt. Rowena's dark eyes looked baggy, her black hair was disheveled and she was slumping. It had been six hours since the attack and it showed.

"I don't understand. Why is this all happening _now_? What do they stand to gain?" the Queen pleaded and opening her eyes and brushing her golden-brown hair from her eyes.

Queen Ettarde's friend and companion, Rowan, approached the throne and stood next to her, as if hoping to comfort her with her presence. Her other friends remain in the room but silent and watching. The large young man, Lionel had stopped playing his harp upon their entrance.

"I can see no reason behind it," Helga interjected.

Rowena frowned and shook her head.

"I can. There have been reports of Muggle colonies being attacked. At first, I dismissed it all as random attacks. I assumed it was just raiders and pirates taking out easy targets, but once the dust had settled… no one had taken anything. The only connection is death of Muggles," Rowena said, and clasped her hands in front of her.

Ettarde sighed and stood up from the throne. She walked down the ornate stone steps to the floor of the throne room.

"I must make a confession. I know a great deal more than I have been letting on. Only someone brilliant with a great deal of access would be able to pull off an attack like that in the capital. To my mind that leaves few possibilities. I had heard rumours but based on intelligence I have received since the attack from certain anonymous sources that I trust implicitly… I suspect that Salazar Slytherin is behind these attacks," Etty said, giving Helga and Rowena a cold stare.

Helga felt as if she had been stabbed in the heart. Sure, Salazar had always had a sort of cold ambition to him but he was their friend, even if he hadn't been around much lately. Rowena looked disappointed.

"If I am going to start a war against Salazar Slytherin I need the two of you and Godric Gryffindor on my side," Ettarde said.

"Salazar is our friend but if he is behind these attacks we can't stand idly by," Rowena said coldly.

"I will recall Godric to the capital so that we can organise our forces. We'll need an army. We don't really have one of those," Helga admitted.

"War. War is anathema to me. I wanted to be a queen of love and peace but instead I may bring the galaxy the greatest war it has ever known," Etty said with pain.

The Queen walked over and wrapped a hand around the hilt of Excalibur, where it rested on a table. The sword was impressive and long. The Queen was not a large woman but she had no trouble holding the sword, possessing far greater strength than her size would otherwise imply. In practise, however, the sword was merely a symbol of a long lost kingdom and not something that the Queen ever used.

Legend said that only someone of Arthur's line could truly wield the sword and all its power. Helga had believed that the legends had little basing in reality. But when Salazar presented Ettarde and Excalibur together there was little denying it. The sword clearly responded to her. Salazar claimed it was in her blood but Helga knew that a sword that old was unlikely to know her that way. It was something else, something more mysterious.

Ettarde then went and closed the doors to the throne room, sealing them with a glide of her fingers on a panel on the wall, which added a force shield as an added bonus.

"There. No one can hear anything I am about to tell you," the Queen said and sat back on the throne, then beckoned Helga and Rowena to approach, Excalibur lying on her lap.

"Five years ago, when Salazar claims to have discovered me on Fidelius, the truth is that I found out about his presence and I pursued him. I allowed him to believe he had discovered me. I sought to impress him with my various skills and qualities. He was looking for an heir to Arthur, someone who could wield Excalibur."

"The truth is anyone on Fidelius could've been considered an heir of Arthur. Five-hundred years is a long time for descendants to multiply. Salazar underestimated that. All of my friends probably have some of Arthur's blood in him! But I was a nice package for him to sell. I seem like the sort of person who could be an heir of Arthur, or at least that was certainly what I wanted him to think."

"Why go along with it?" Rowena asked, her dark brown eyes wide with confusion.

"Because I needed to know what he was up to. I suspected the plague that had come to our world might be his fault, but I couldn't prove it. I let him drag me off to Avalon to recover Excalibur. He thought my blood would be enough but he was wrong. Even if the sword could possibly recognise a descendant of Arthur five-hundred years later, it didn't matter because Excalibur was never designed to work that way."

The Queen sighed and looked down. Helga thought she looked like she was fighting a war from within herself.

"You can trust us, your majesty, I promise," Helga said.

"I know. It's not easy. I've been entrusted with a great secret. Obviously, you have both heard of Camelot," the Queen said.

Both Helga and Rowena nodded in response.

"It's real. I've not seen inside it, to be fair, but there is some truth to my being Arthur's heir. I am the heir of a long held secret. Camelot is more than just a lost kingdom: it's a weapon and it can only be unlocked by someone wielding Excalibur. Salazar thought the blood would be enough to unlock the sword and I let him believe that."

Ettarde stood up and continued: "I went with him to the gates of Camelot and I held Excalibur aloft only for nothing to happen. I let Salazar give up, thinking it to be a lost cause. But it is not a lost cause. Camelot is real and I have the code that can unlock it. But that code must never be discovered. _Never_."

The Queen looked at them both, seeming to be craving some sort of input. Helga wasn't sure what to say. The existence of Camelot was still a lot to swallow.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Etty asked, frowning.

"Of course we do," Helga said, nodding at Rowena who seemed more reluctant.

"It's true. I promise you," she said and she lifted Excalibur to her mouth.

Ettarde pressed her pink lips onto the hilt and muttered something under her breath. The sword immediately began to hum louder than before, and faintly glow. She then quickly spoke the words again and the humming and glowing disappeared again. She set the sword back down.

"That code has been passed down from parent to eldest child since Arthur's heir was first abandoned on Fidelius five-hundred years ago. Only two people ever know it at a given time. Right now I am the only one who knows it as my mother is dead, as is my entire family thanks to the plague. When Salazar came searching for an heir I felt compelled to give him one, if only so I could find out what he was about."

The Queen walked to the war table in the center of the room and placed her palms down on the side of it, leaning over it.

"I shouldn't have held onto all this for so long. But I had no proof of his misdeeds, only suspicions. I needed time to build respect first," the Queen said.

"You certainly have it," Rowena said.

"Your subjects love you unquestioningly," Helga said.

"They shouldn't. Authority should always been questioned. Power left unchecked is a dangerous thing," Ettarde replied, a flash of fury in her eyes.

Helga knew she was right but didn't say anything.

"We believe you. If we all go public they will believe us. I'll admit that it is not easy to accept that Salazar could be so… monstrous, but I cannot deny that the evidence is not in his favour," Rowena said.

"We must act swiftly to bring him to justice. We can't tell anyone other than those who must know. We must not let him know that he has been discovered. He can't have time to organise or prepare," said the Queen.

"We will coordinate with Agent Carter and Captain Rogers. They are the closest thing we have to a military right now," Helga said.

"Speaking of Agent Carter… how is Sergeant Barnes? Have you heard?" Etty asked, seeming genuinely concerned.

"I'm afraid not. His wounds were grave," Rowena said.

Etty sighed. Rowan placed a hand on Etty's and gave her a small smile. It was obvious that the two women were in love, though why it should be a secret, Helga didn't know. Rumours had persisted about possible marriages the queen could undertake. At some point she would have to secure the royal line and produce a child. Rowan wouldn't be able to give her a child.

Etty walked back over to the doors and removed the shield and unlocked them as gracefully as she had locked them before.

"You may leave. Remember to be discreet. Once Godric has returned to the capital, send him to me," Etty commanded.

"Yes, your majesty," Helga said and she and Rowena left the throne room.

* * *

Every time one of the doctors came to speak to Peggy she just knew it wasn't going to be good news. Peggy had been sick when she saw what had happened to Bucky. She knew such injuries could be survived but with so much blood loss… It was unfortunate that neither herself or Steve were a match for Bucky's blood type. Either of them would've gladly given whatever they could.

After hours in surgery the doctors had come before them and said they believed he would survive. She had spent hours fearing a reality without Bucky. She didn't want to feel the pain and she didn't want to watch Steve feel so much pain. She hadn't known how afraid she had been until the fear was taken away from her.

The next question was the matter of Bucky's injury and how to deal with it. His left arm would have to be replaced. If Bucky wanted to remain in active duty, and she and Steve both knew he would, he would need something strong. An arm made of Tech.

They were able to get Bucky conscious for just a moment, enough to ask him what he wanted. Bucky gave them the go ahead before passing back out. Now one of the doctors was returning, her face looking resolute.

"We've attached the arm. It will take some time to fully integrate into his system," she said.

"He'll have full control over it?" Steve asked.

"Yes. It will move just like a real arm. It has a limited range of simulated feelings and it is much stronger but functionally it will behave the same," the doctor said.

"Excellent. Thank you," Peggy said.

"We're going to keep Bucky for a few days. There's no need to remain here if you don't want to," the doctor said.

"I'm staying," Steve said firmly.

"I'm afraid, I need some rest. I need to speak to the queen but I feel as though I might pass out. I'll be back tomorrow, Steve," Peggy said.

Steve smiled and touched her cheek. Peggy leaned up into a brief kiss then left the hospital. Arriving at her hoverbike, she checked her datapad. She had numerous messages from Angie, worried about her.

She climbed on her bike and flew to Angie's home arriving there within minutes. Angie opened the door almost immediately, in her bathrobe and looking concerned.

"Peggy. I was worried about you. Everyone's talking about the attack. People are scared," Angie said.

"Me too. Can I come in?" Peggy said.

"Of course," Angie said, stepping aside.

Peggy sat down and found tears spilling from her eyes, finally able to let go after such a long day and night of strife.

"Oh, what's the matter?" Angie asked, crouching next to Peggy.

"I can't keep it all from you. I need someone who… isn't involved with all of this to tell. I'm going to tell you some things and you have to promise to not tell anyone," Peggy said.

"Cross my heart," Angie said, crossing a finger over her chest.

Peggy sighed then told Angie everything.

* * *

Angie sat next to Peggy, holding one of her hands. Her mind was spinning with all the information her sort-of girlfriend had just revealed. Peggy's pale face was red and weary. Her lipstick was beyond smudged.

"I wish I knew what to say," Angie said.

"You don't have to say anything. I just wish I knew somewhere I could send you. I can't stand the thought of everyone I love being in danger. I can't stop Steve and Bucky from putting themselves in danger. But you… you're just-" Peggy said.

"Just what? Just a waitress?" Angie said, feeling offended.

"Just a civilian, is what I was going to say," Peggy said, looking apologetic, though Angie didn't think that was any better.

"I like working in the capital. If there's gonna be war it's gonna be all over. I'd rather be here where I know there will be some protection than take my chances on some bar in a space freighter that could just get blown out of the sky," Angie said, grimly.

"You're probably right. But still… the thought of losing them or losing you… it's too much," Peggy said.

Angie laid her head on Peggy's shoulder, pressing her lips into the side of Peggy's neck.

"I'm here now. The way I see it, I'm the one that should be worried about you," Angie whispered.

Peggy didn't reply. Instead she placed her other hand over the one Angie was squeezing.

"I'm very tired. I need rest if I'm to deal with what's coming. Will you take me to bed?" Peggy asked.

"Of course," Angie said, standing up, keeping Peggy's hand still in hers.

"I'm afraid I'm too exhausted for sex but I wouldn't say no to nice a cuddle," Peggy said, looking weary as she slid out of her shoes.

"No worries. C'mon," Angie said, leading her into her bedroom.

Angie dreamed of having a larger domicile but a small place was all she could afford. In truth, she dreamed of a place she could share with Peggy but that was a conversation she didn't know how to approach. Things were barely even official between them and she had other partners.

"Your clothes are filthy, Peggy. Let me wash them. You can wear my robe," Angie said, untying it.

"Thank you," Peggy said.

Angie came around to Peggy's back and unzipped her dress, allowing Peggy to slide out of it. She undid the clasp for Peggy's bra and Peggy sighed with relief. After removing Peggy's underwear she took her robe off and wrapped it around Peggy. It didn't fit Peggy's more shapely form quite right but she knew how damn cold it got in her apartment.

Angie took all of Peggy's to the cleaning system. As much as Angie sympathized with Muggles, she really couldn't imagine living without the cleaning system. It washed, dried and folded all of your clothing with perfection and Angie's apartment didn't even have one of the really nice ones.

When she came back into the room, Peggy was lying on her bed, eyes closed. There wasn't much like finding a pretty woman in your bed, Angie thought. Angie turned out the lights and slid into bed next to Peggy, feeling cold but knowing Peggy would provide a little extra warmth.

"Angie?" Peggy whispered.

"Yeah, hon?" Angie said.

"Thank you. For listening," Peggy said.

"No problem," Angie said and closed her eyes.

* * *

"Steve? Peg?" Bucky said, opening his eyes with confusion.

"Buck?" Steve said, and suddenly appeared at Bucky's side, wide smile on his face.

"Hey, man. Where's Peggy?" Bucky asked.

"She went home to get some rest. I thought one of us should stay here," Steve admitted.

"You should be saving your strength so you can take out the bastard that did this to me," Bucky said, glancing down at his new metallic arm with a mixture of confusion, horror and fascination.

"Have they told you what that thing is?" Steve asked.

"Probably. I've been too out of it, man. But I can guess. It's not the first time I've seen a Tech arm before," Bucky said.

"They said you should adjust to it well," Steve said.

Bucky tried to move the arm but found it difficult.

"Feels like the circulation is cut off. Guess it is," Bucky growled.

Steve placed a hand on the arm and Bucky gasped.

"I can feel it… sort of. It's like an echo," Bucky said.

"It's a simulation. It sends signals to your brain. It's not made out of skin so it'll never feel the same but…" Steve trailed off.

"No, it's fine. I get it. It's kinda cool," Bucky said.

Steve snickered and shook his head.

"You would say that," Steve replied.

Bucky grinned and Steve reached over, trailing a finger over Bucky's bottom lip. Bucky kissed Steve's fingertip before he pulled it away.

"You should go home. I'm gonna be better quicker than you think and you're gonna be the one who can't keep up with me," Bucky said.

"I've never been able to keep up with you. Why start now?" Steve joked.

Bucky chuckled.

"I'm serious, man. You don't have to stay here," Bucky said.

"I'm not leaving you. I'll never leave you," Steve declared.

"Fair enough. Who am I to argue with a handsome man?" Bucky said and Steve sat back down.

* * *

Angie woke up early in the morning to find Peggy standing at large sliding glass doors that led to her the balcony of her apartment, still wearing her robe. Angie slowly approached her, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Mmm. You smell nice," Angie said.

"Thank you. Your shower wasn't as bad as I expected," Peggy said.

"It's not fancy Tech, but it does the trick," Angie said.

Peggy placed a hand over Angie's hands that were clasped over her belly.

"I know I thanked you last night but I wanted to thank you again for lending your ear and your bed. And your robe. I suppose you'd like it back," Peggy said, turning around with a smile.

"I've got work in ninety minutes," Angie said.

"Oh?" Peggy said then leaned down into a slow, suggestive kiss.

Angie felt her body warm. She knew what a kiss like that meant.

Pulling away, Peggy said, "I have to report to the queen in a couple of hours. Once that happens I'm afraid I'm going to become very busy. I may even have to leave the capital to recruit soldiers. We may not have much time again."

Angie's hands slid down Peggy's back, feeling her shape through the robe while her breath grew heavy.

"You want somethin' to remember me by?" Angie said.

"I would like that very much," Peggy said and pressed her mouth into Angie's again.

Angie's hands squeezed Peggy's bottom, then playfully popped one of her cheeks, making Peggy pull her mouth away to laugh before pushing her mouth into Angie's neck.

"Oh!" Angie called out and let a hand drift around to Peggy's front, sliding a hand through the slit in the robe to cup Peggy's heat below.

Peggy's hands were reaching behind hand to unclasp her bar while Angie slid a finger between Peggy's folds, down to the dampness of her hole and back up to her swollen nub. Angie's finger moved in a slow circle around her clit and Peggy gasped as the clasp of Angie's bra released.

Angie reluctantly removed her hand from Peggy's groin to let her bra slid off, tossing it aside, not caring where it went at that moment. Peggy kissed Angie, moaning into her mouth as Angie's finger reclaimed it's place between her thighs. Peggy pulled away and Angie buried her mouth into Peggy's throat and sucked. Peggy moaned deep and Angie marveled at how wet she felt bellow.

Angie pulled back and opened up Peggy's robes. Angie smiled at Peggy's nudity, her brown nipples enticingly hard. Angie cupped one of Peggy's large breasts then wrapped her lips around a nipple on the other breast and sucked, making Peggy squirm and whimper. She then did the same to her other nipple before kissing down her torso, slowly kneeling down on the soft rug bellow.

"Shouldn't we move to the bedroom, Angie? I mean I don't mind if anyone watches but not everyone would approve," Peggy said as Angie pressed her lips into Peggy's soft belly.

"Only the lady right above and across can see and she and her boyfriend or whatever get up to stuff on their balcony. I went to close the blinds before bed and they saw me and knew I saw them. Seemed to make it more exciting for them so I stayed," Angie said, dragging her nose across Peggy's navel, making her giggle.

"I wonder if she's home right now?" Peggy asked.

Angie glanced around Peggy to the apartment across the way. A light was on in her bedroom window, her curtain open slightly but no definitive signs.

"Might be. Might even be awake," Angie said, kissing down to Peggy's thighs.

"Well, if you're sure she won't mind," Peggy said.

Angie sucked on Peggy's inner thigh inducing a high pitched, "Ah!" from her. Angie could smell Peggy's musk and it was intoxicating. Her lips drifted around the curve of Peggy's thigh to the dark curls of her pubic mound, inhaling her scent. She nuzzled her there and Peggy squirmed some more.

"Mmm, I love the way you smell. Have I ever told you that?" Angie said.

"No, you haven't. Thank you," Peggy breathed, sounding desperate, just the way Angie liked.

Angie placed her right hand on the inner side of Peggy's right leg, slowly dragging it up as Peggy spread her legs. Angie pulled her hand away just before she reached Peggy's sex, instead kissing around Peggy's pubic hair.

"I see you intend to use every possible minute you have until work to torment me," Peggy breathed.

"Uh huh," Angie said then sucked on Peggy's thigh again.

"Shit!" Peggy screeched and lifted a leg, to stroke the side of Angie's face with her thigh.

Angie kissed up and down Peggy's thigh before she lowered it again. Angie pressed her face back into Peggy's belly, eliciting a frustrated whimper from Peggy.

"Honestly, Angie, if you just wanted to go ahead and do the deed, I assure you I wouldn't complain," Peggy said, then chuckled.

"Damn. So pushy," Angie said with amusement, though internally she did realise that time wasn't infinite.

Her mouth reached her mound again and she planted soft kisses. Peggy made sputtering desperate sounds, her pelvis lightly rocking. Angie dragged her face down to Peggy's slit, sliding her nose over her clit.

"Mmm!" Peggy sharply moaned as Angie spread Peggy's folds apart, kissing around her hot, damp flesh but still avoiding her nub.

Peggy was soaked all over down there and Angie's tongue explored her with ease, moaning at the joy of Peggy's taste, the right sort of tart.

"Hon, you taste so good," Angie said before lapping at Peggy's hole.

"Ah," Peggy moaned as Angie's tongue dragged up to her engorged bud, flicking it with glee as Peggy jerked.

Angie's tongue lazily slid around Peggy's clit before she pressed her lips into the hood, ever so softly sucking as Peggy groaned with pleasure.

"Oh, _please_! I don't know how much more I can take," Peggy begged.

Angie smiled as she slowly lapped at Peggy's clit, Peggy letting out a satisfied sound.

"Yes, yes! Keep going!" Peggy urged as Angie steadily lapped at her clit.

Angie felt Peggy's hand touch the back of her head as Peggy breathed hard. Peggy's fingers drifted into Angie's hair, lightly pulling. Angie kept at it with her tongue, listening intently to Peggy's sounds and movements. She liked guessing how long it would take for her to climax. Judging by her current sounds, it wouldn't be long.

Angie increased the speed of her tongue, feeling Peggy's grip on her hair tightening. Peggy's whimpers were growing in frequency and intensity. She sounded so damn worked up that Angie wasn't sure if she was going to come or sob.

"Oh, Angie. That's it. I'm going… I'm going to…" Peggy said, angling her pelvis up and whimpering loudly, just as Angie pulled away.

"Oh, no! I was so close!" Peggy whined.

"I know," Angie said, smiling up at her and licking her lips.

"When I told you I liked to be teased… I never thought you would take it so seriously," Peggy said, throwing her head up, her fingers still holding onto Angie's hair.

"Thought you'd like something nice to think about while you're off on some starship, playing with yourself and trying to relax," Angie said, the pressed her lips onto Peggy's clit and sucked.

"Shit!" Peggy moaned.

"And don't worry, you have no clue how wet _I_ am right now. I can't wait to sit on your face," Angie said and sucked on Peggy's clit again.

"Ah. Ahhh," Peggy whimpered.

"Tell me how bad you want me to make you come," Angie said, sucking on her clit again.

"So. Fucking. Bad!" Peggy urged.

"Mmm," Angie moaned and slid her tongue down to Peggy's hole, lapping at her wetness.

Angie finally began lapping at Peggy's clit again, charging full speed ahead, her own sex aching in anticipation of Peggy's orgasm.

"Oh, yes. Oh, yes! Please don't stop. Please!" Peggy begged.

Angie made no response but with her tongue. Peggy shuddered beneath her, her whimpering rising once again.

"Oh. Oh my god. Yes! Oh! I'm-" Peggy said then moaned deep as Angie continued to lap through Peggy's orgasm, feeling an overwhelming sense of pride.

"Oh, Angie. You're… mmmm… incredible," Peggy moaned as her body shook.

Just then Angie wrapped her lips around Peggy's clit and began to suck hard and fast.

"Oh! Ohhh!" Peggy gasped both in pleasure and alarm.

Angie's head bobbed as she sucked Peggy's clit, not believing Peggy to be fully satisfied to her liking.

"Mmmm! Oh god! Oh god!" Peggy squealed as her pelvis thrust into Angie's face as she climaxed again.

Peggy moaned through hard breaths her grip on Angie's hair releasing. Angie removed her mouth from her clit and smiled up into the flustered face and heaving chest of her girlfriend.

"It appears that I am in your debt," Peggy said as Angie stood up.

"Sure are," Angie said with wink then gave Peggy a soft kiss.

"Where do you want me?" Peggy said, obviously still recovering her breath.

"Hmm," Angie said looking around.

Peggy turned around and looked outside. It was much brighter outside now. Angie was certain she saw the curtain of her neighbour across the way fluttering and she smiled.

"Get that robe off you and lay on the rug. If you would," Angie said.

"I'm not in the mood to argue," Peggy said, letting the robe fall to the floor.

Angie got a rush knowing her neighbour was probably getting a view of Peggy's beautiful bottom. Angie reached around and gave one of Peggy's cheeks a squeeze and a pop.

"One of these days, Peg, I'm gonna have to take a paddle to that bottom," Angie said.

"Ooo. I look forward to that. I'll save that thought for one of those dreaded lonely nights on starships," Peggy said with a wink then lowered herself to the rug.

Peggy went over to her sofa and pulled off a few pillows and gave them to Peggy to put behind her head. Angie stood over Peggy loving the way Peggy's brown eyes explored her body. She was smiling like she'd just received a reward. Angie blushed and let her hand explore between her own thighs.

"Damn. Going down on you really got me worked up. I really wanna screw your pretty face," Angie said, rubbing her clit with a knuckle.

Peggy wet her lips enticingly, slowly sliding her tongue around. Angie bit her lip then moved up Peggy's body, slowly crouching down until she was hovering over Peggy's eager mouth. Peggy leaned up as Angie pushed down, sliding her wet mouth all over her flesh.

"Ohhh, damn!" Angie called out, the sensuality of Peggy's mouth exhilarating.

Angie rocked her pelvis, sliding her slippery flesh against Peggy's open mouth. Angie felt scorching hot all over and already primed to explode. Peggy patted Angie on the butt and Angie pulled away to let Peggy catch her breath, forcing herself to feel a little frustration.

Angie gave Peggy a few seconds before pressing herself back into her mouth. Peggy's hands squeezed Angie's ass hard as her mouth practically devoured her. Angie arched her back, feeling drunk on arousal and steadily building ecstasy. She glanced out the window, seeing her neighbours curtains flutter again. Angie hoped _she_ was getting off on this too. It felt good to share.

Peggy tapped her butt and Angie lifted up, giving Peggy a little bit longer to breathe this time.

"Are you ready for me to come on your face?" Angie asked.

"Certainly," Peggy said and Angie pushed her flesh back into Peggy's mouth, riding her even faster.

"Oh, Peg. I'm gonna come _so_ damn hard," Angie breathed.

Peggy made a happy sound as Angie fucked Peggy's mouth, her face twisting as tension filled her body, almost unbearably.

"Mmm. Uh huh. Mmmm. Yeah… Oh. Peggy!" Angie moaned as fiery hot pleasure filled every part of her, throwing her head back and crying out in ecstasy.

"Shit!" she squealed as her legs shook and Peggy tapped her butt.

Angie pulled away and fell over to the floor beside the rug with a laugh as her orgasm still rippled through her. Peggy guffawed then tried to catch her breath. Angie's body turned into jelly as she continued to get jolts of pleasure, a leg draped over Peggy's torso.

"Oh!" she called out as one apparent final shock hit her and she turned over to see Peggy licking her lips.

"Damn, hon. That's one sweet mouth you've got on you," Angie said, and slid on top of Peggy, pressing her mouth into hers, tasting herself all over her.

Peggy's hands slid down the back of Angie's slender form, stopping to cup her bottom.

"You really do have such a cute little arse," Peggy growled in her ear.

"Thanks," Angie said and kissed her again.

Angie pressed their foreheads together and sighed.

"I'm gonna be late for work. I should shower unless I want to smell like sex all day," Angie said, suddenly realising how sore and sweaty she was.

"I'm afraid I don't have that luxury. I was expected to be in front of the queen half an hour ago," Peggy said with a chuckle.

Angie rolled off Peggy and laughed.

"Damn. You're gonna get executed for gettin' your rocks off," Angie joked.

"I certainly hope not," Peggy said.

Angie reached over and held Peggy's chin in her hand.

"I love you," Angie said.

Peggy's eyes grew wide. She looked shocked for a moment but smiled.

"I love you too, Angela Martinelli," Peggy said and they kissed again.


End file.
